


What a lovely compromise

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Aaron team up to reach a compromise with the southerners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lovely compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend on what should have been a regular Tuesday evening.

"I'm a little nervous," Mr Burr blushed as he undressed. "When you got skin in the game You stay in the game," Hamilton undressed slowly, watching his anxious friend with reserved excitement. "You get nothing if you wait for it," Alexander shot Burr a look, warning him not to fuck this up. "Speaking of waiting..." Jefferson quipped, sitting on the couch in his study in Monticello. He loved to entertain, and Alexander couldn't say no when he was invited to dinner at Jefferson's estate. "Come along, Burr," he suggested, "I hear Jefferson makes amazing macaroni." And unable to resist the promise of good noodles, Burr came along and found himself finally in the room where it was happening. Jefferson sat on a love seat with his friend Madison, waiting for reciprocation from the New Yorkers. The Virginians were already naked, as they had already given and we're ready to receive. Hamilton grabbed a hesitant Burr by the arm and forced him down to his knees in front of Madison. "No, he's mine," Jefferson demanded, grabbing Burr by the arm and positioning him between his legs. Hamilton was hurt, believing he had cultivated a reliable bond with Jefferson through events of the past, but he didn't complain. Madison was smaller in figure than Hamilton preferred but otherwise not horrible to look at and worth planting a relationship with, so Hamilton got on his knees and joined Burr in pleasing the Virginians. As Hamilton buried his head in Madison's crotch, he felt a large strong hand holding his head down and he knew Jefferson still took an interest in him. Jefferson sighed with release, "Now that's what I call a compromise." With the hand removed, now tucked behind Jefferson's head as he panted and watched Burr work, Hamilton lifted his head and glanced up at Madison to see his progress. Madison was flushed and ready. Jefferson was relaxed and it was clear he was already satisfied, though he let Burr keep at it to be thorough. Hamilton finished Madison off, taking particular care, but he slipped his hand over to Jefferson and fiddled with his nipple. Jefferson smirked at him and let his head fall back as he listened to Madison's climax. "I'll get you the votes," Madison promised the first man who had ever made him shiver. Burr was shaking, still nervous and incapable of handling his rush of adrenaline. Jefferson lifted his chin and winked at him. "You've earned your bank," Jefferson stood and motioned for Hamilton to reach his feet. Hamilton stood and shook his hand. Without another word he led Burr from Monticello as Burr suddenly realized, "You know what you gave." "And I wanted everything I got," Hamilton smirked, returning to New York satisfied for the first time in his life.


End file.
